The Mighty Izuku
by WolfQueen27
Summary: While training with All Might on Dagobah Beach Izuku discovers a strange hammer, lifting the hammer calls down a bolt of lightning. Watch out world Izuku God of Thunder is here. Minor Crossover with Thor, but mostly just Mjolnir. May add some marvel villains to the story later on.
1. Chapter 1: You Are Worthy!

This world is filled with those in possession of a Quirk, some kind of amazing power. Eighty percent of the world's population had one, every hero had one, and everyone without one was just boring, useless, background noise. That is the lesson Izuku Midoriya had learned when he was four and diagnosed as Quirkless and it was what he believed until he was fourteen and met his idol All Might.

That day had started out as any other, a villain was causing trouble and the heroes came to stop him. Izuku had got to watch their battle on his way to school. He had even watched the debut of the new heroin Mt. Lady! Then he rushed off to school, managing to make it on time despite getting distracted by the heroes earlier. There his day took a major downturn.

The teacher announced to the whole class that he, the only Quirkless kid in school, had signed up to enter U.A.. This of course lead to the entire class mocking him because how could a Quirkless loser ever think of applying for U.A.? What's worse, Bakugou Katsuki took that as a challenge or possibly as Izuku looking down on him, so he responded by threatening Izuku.

After class things continued to go down hill. Bakugou used his Quirk, Explosion, to burn Izuku's Hero Analysis Notebook, tossed it out the window, then told Izuku to kill himself. He thought that was the lowest point of the day but even that was eclipsed by Izuku getting attacked and nearly killed by a villain with a Slime Quirk.

This attack also marked the beginning of what made the day one of the happiest days of Izuku's life. As he was losing consciousness All Might appeared and with one punch defeated the villain, freeing Izuku. After detaining the slime in an empty soda bottle All Might gave Izuku an autograph and prepared to jump away. But this was Izuku's one opportunity to ask if he could be a hero so in a act of desperation he clung to All Might's legs when he jumped.

Finally landing on a multistoried apartment roof Izuku was given the opportunity to ask his question, "Can I be a hero without a Quirk?"

For a moment All Might paused, steam rapidly billowing from him. As Izuku remained bowed and rambling about his past he failed to see as All Might erupted into steam and be replaced by a much smaller and skeletal version of himself. Finally Izuku looked up.

"AHHHHHHH!" Izuku yelled, jumping and fidgeting around. "Where's All Might? He was just here a second ago? Imposter!"

With a sigh the now skeletal All Might spoke, "Settle down kid, I am All Might. Think of a guy holding his breath to puff up his muscles at a pool, that's me." With that he pulled up his oversized shirt and revealed a horrible injury on his side. "Five years ago I fought a very powerful villain, one who manage to injure me severely. Most of my respiratory system has been destroyed along with all of my stomach. At the moment I can stay in my hero form for three hours a day."

"W-w-what? Five years ago? That was your battle with Toxic Chainsaw?" Izuku asked, stunned that the unbeatable All Might could be injured so severely.

"Wow, you really are a fanboy but no that punk got in a few hits but he couldn't hope to injure me like this. No the fight that did this was never published, the Symbol of Peace must never falter because that's what gives people hope. So don't go telling anyone about this online or amongst your friends, got it?" All Might said, getting more serious at the end. Izuku nodded his head so fast All Might was almost worried it would fly off.

With another sigh, one brought on by thinking of the past All Might continued to speak, "To answer your question. Can you be a hero without a Quirk?" Izuku tensed, dreading the answer but needing to know with all of his heart. "Someone once told me, 'A hero is determined not by their Quirk but by their heart! So smile and never give up because that smile will burn away the dark!' So to answer your question, yes you can be a hero without a Quirk. The real question is if you are willing to work hard for it, to rise above the challenges in your path, and smile to the world?"

As All Might finished speaking Izuku, through a tsunami of tears, smiled and spoke, "T-thank you! I'll do it! I'll show the world that I can be a hero they can depend on!"

"That's good young man! Now if you'll excuse me I need to get this villain to the police." As he said that All Might realized the bottle was no longer in his pocket. 'Oh crap', he thought to himself.

(Scene Change)

The rest of the day happened in a blur for Izuku. He made his way off the building in a happy daze. He then walked to the scene of a villain attack without noticing, the same villain that had just attacked him. While the heroes present stood around trying to minimize damage he spotted the middle schooler the sludge villain had captured, his long time bully Bakugou, and before he could stop himself he charged in to help. Both Bakugou and Izuku were then saved by All Might, who was inspired by Izuku's bravery to act. The day ended with another surprise when after everything All Might found Izuku on his way home.

It was then that All Might offered to train Izuku because Izuku had, in All Might's words, the heart of a true hero! It was this offer that started Izuku's ten month campaign to clean Dagobah Beach of trash. The work was gruelling and at times Izuku felt like he was going to die but he kept going because if he wanted to be a Quirkless Hero then he needed to push himself four times as hard as anyone else.

By the sixth month much of Dagobah Beach was cleaned of trash. Izuku was still pushing himself relentlessly, going so far that All Might had to make a new schedule when Izuku pushed himself past the original. Right now Izuku was busy moving trash, taking a pile to the old pickup truck All Might used to deliver everything to the designated landfill. As he went back to collect more Izuku noticed that the trash he just moved had been in a small crater. At the center of the crater, surrounded by glassed sand, was a hammer sticking up from the ground.

The hammer was had a short handle wrapped in leather and the head seemed to be made of a large rectangle of solid metal. Curious about the odd hammer Izuku picked it up to examine it closer. As he lifted it up to examine it a bolt of lightning struck him, the suddenness of it made him fall backwards onto his butt.

" **Young Midoriya! Are you alright?"** All Might asked, rushing over in his buff form.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. J-just a-a little shocked is all." Izuku answered looking up at All Might, still shaking a little from the nerves. Izuku began to pat himself down with his hand that wasn't holding the hammer.

" **Haha that is good my boy! You gave me quite the fright."** All Might said resting a hand on the boys shoulder. " **Though lightning isn't something to play with, are you sure your fine? I won't be mad if you need to take some time off, it would be for the best if your injured."**

"I-I'm sure, I just fell from fright." Izuku said, calming down as he spoke. He couldn't quite explain it but he didn't feel as anxious as he usually did.

" **Well then I am glad you are ok, Young Midoriya! Do you know what happened to cause such a sudden shock?"**

"Uh, I-I'm not sure. I was just clearing some junk from around this crater when I picked up this hammer," Raising the hammer to show All Might, "cause it looked neat and I got a bit distracted, not that I don't want to be here or that this isn't important I just think the design is neat..." Izuku began mumbling.

" **You are mumbling my boy."** All Might said gently, breaking Izuku from his monolog.

"Right, sorry. Uh after I picked up the hammer the lightning struck it and I fell. Could the hammer of caused it or maybe some static build up?" Izuku pondered.

" **Can I see that hammer my boy?"** All Might asked.

"O-of course!" Izuku immediately began to nod and handed the hammer to All Might. As soon as the hammer left Izuku's grip it plummeted to the ground, dragging All Might's arm with it. "Ah! Are you ok?" Izuku yelled, startled.

" **Yes, I am fine. This hammer is heavier than I thought. How were you able to hold it so easily?"** All Might asked confused.

"I-I don't know, I just could I-I g-guess." Izuku said looking down suddenly self conscious. All Might motioned for Izuku to lift the hammer once again and he was able to with little apparent strain.

" **Well this is quite the mystery!"** All Might said with a loud laugh. " **Why don't you take that strange hammer home today, we will cut today's training short and I am sure that in no time your sharp mind will find the secrets to this weird hammer!"**

"O-ok, I will figure out what this hammer is! Don't worry All Might, I won't let you down!" Izuku promised.

" **Good to hear my boy, I know you can do it! Do you need a ride home?"** Seeing Izuku nod no All Might said, " **Very well, my boy! I shall see you tomorrow."** With that All Might made his way to the beat up pick-up truck and drove off.

(Scene Change)

Izuku's walk home was spent contemplating the hammer, so much so that he was surprised when he arrived home having been lost in his thoughts. Izuku's home was in the top floor of an apartment complex. It was a two bedroom apartment with a small kitchen and modestly sized living room. The walls were tan, with some cracks, and mostly bare. The living room had an old red green couch with a coffee table in front of it, a worn chair was to the side of the table and everything faced the tv which was against the wall with the door.

Izuku's mom, Inko Midoriya, was sitting on the couch watching a movie called "The Quirk of Love". She jumped abit when Izuku opened the door, once she saw it was Izuku she began to asked a barrage of worried questions, "Izuku! You're home early, are you ok? Did something happen, you're not hurt are you?"

"Uh, no no. I'm fine just taking an early day is all." Izuku answered nervously, he didn't want his mom to know about the whole lightning thing because that would definitely cause her to go into a panic.

"W-well that's good, you don't want to over do it and hurt yourself. I haven't started supper yet but if you're hungry we have some apples, I just bought some today." Inko offered, her heart rate starting to settle down now that she knew Izuku wasn't hurt.

"That's ok, I'm just going to go to my room." Izuku replied as he walked past his mom and the couch and headed to his room. His room was recognizable thanks to the All Might themed plaque that had his name on it that rested on his door. Inside his room was even more All Might themed memorabilia, one could argue Izuku had too much memorabilia but Izuku would disagree.

The room was covered in All Might posters, the twin sized bed had an All Might bedspread, even his alarm was All Might themed. Then there were the All Might action figures that decorated most of the shelves in his room. Though to be fair he had other hero merchandise like a pair of Present Mic Headphones, a Gang Orc sponsored book on marine life, and Captain Marvel themed hoodie. The last one was particularly rare since Captain Marvel was an American Heroine.

As Izuku made his way to his desk to study the strange hammer more closely it began to glow. Floating out of his hand it hovered at eye level then the glow condensed into the shape of a tall, muscular man though it lacked any details beyond an outline due to it being made of light. Izuku was rendered speechless from his shock and before he could think of anything, he was further thrown through a loop when the hammer spoke. It's voice came out like a rolling wave of thunder as it said, " _ **Greetings Izuku Midoriya, I am Mjolnir."**_

Izuku starred for a moment, his mind taking its time understanding the events that just happened. Then once his brain rebooted itself he started to pace around, to put it plainly he was freaking out! What was going on, how was the hammer talking? Was this a Quirk, some kind of weird joke but then how come All Might couldn't lift the hammer? What kind of Quirk would be needed to pull this off?

" _ **Worry not Izuku Midoriya, this is not a trick."**_ Mjolnir said, interrupting Izuku from his unintentional muttering. " _ **The other man, All Might, could not lift me for he was not worthy. Only those I deem worthy may lift me and wield the powers of Thor."**_

"W-what do y-you mean, wield the powers of Thor? And why wouldn't All Might be worthy, he's All Might the greatest Hero every!" Izuku asked, his nervous stutter giving away at the end as he praised All Might.

" _ **I shall not share what traits one had that made them unworthy of me."**_ Mjolnir answered, it had yet to move except to keep its gaze on Izuku as he paced during his muttering. " _ **Those who are worthy are granted the powers of Thor, God of Thunder. I have appeared before you to aid you in understanding these powers, for there is no Asgardian left to do so."**_

"Ok, w-wait. You m-mean a g-god, like an actual god?" Izuku asked, this really was too much.

" _ **Thor was considered a god by some of the inhabitants of Midgard, after he protected them from frost giants. The other Asgardians took similar titles as their existence was discovered by your people."**_ Mjolnir replied, seeing Izuku's continued confusion the hammer continued explaining. " _ **Midgard is the name given to this planet by the Asgardians. The Asgardians were a race of immortals from the realm of Asgard."**_

As the night wore on, Izuku listened as Mjolnir explained who Thor was and the powers he, and now Izuku, possessed. Through this lecture Izuku kept detailed notes, which he felt he would definitely need since he was a little overwhelmed with everything to really process it. It would be well into the morning before Mjolnir would finish and revert back into its hammer form.


	2. Chapter 2: Training!

The morning arrived early for Izuku, who had been up most of the night listening to the hammer, Mjolnir, describe the power it had bestowed upon him. The hammer had not only informed him of his new powers but told him the harrowing tale of the fall of Asgard, which was apparently the home of the Nordic gods. Well former home, as the Asgardians were wiped out hundreds of years ago. Once Mjolnir was certain that Izuku had a firm grasp on what was going on the hammer's light form poofed away.

Izuku decided to not go on his usual morning jog, instead he stayed home and studied the notebook he had used to take notes on Mjolnir's speech/lecture. He understood the basic idea of what Mjolnir had said, he now had enhanced strength and durability as well as a psychic link with Mjolnir itself. But how does he use Mjolnir to change the weather and is it really a good idea to throw Mjolnir at an enemy, his powers come from it right?

"Wait does this mean I have a Quirk?" Izuku asked himself before he stopped cold, the realization hitting him like a Detroit Smash. He had a Quirk, not a normal Quirk but a Quirk! "I have a Quirk! I have a Quirk!" Izuku yelled as he jumped out of bed, no longer tired. "I gotta show Mom!"

As fast has his feet would take him Izuku ran out of his room, still in his pajamas, and down the stairs. His mom, Midoriya Inko, was getting ready for work when she noticed him nearly falling down the stairs. "Oh goodness are you ok!?" She asked in a panic.

"I am better than ok! I got a Quirk mom! I got a Quirk." Izuku exclaimed, tearing up from joy.

"Wha-? That's amazing Sweety!" Inko said, confusion giving way to joy at her son's expression of pure happiness. "What is it?" She asked, secretly hoping he got her Quirk and not his, forgive her for cursing, bastard of a father's.

Izuku's overjoyed expression briefly faltered, how was he going to explain Mjolnir? He didn't need to keep it a secret, right? But still a talking hammer is pretty strange. "Uh, I don't know how to explain it all the way but I can control the weather." He said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"What?" Inko asked, that certainly wasn't the answer she was expecting. Typically a kid developed a variation of one of their parents' Quirks or a combination of the two, though complete mutation were possible just really rare. "You can control the weather? That's amazing! I am sure you can be an amazing hero with that!" She maybe a little thrown off but damn it she will support her son like she should have done years ago!

"That's not all! I also have this hammer, Mjolnir." Izuku said as he lifted Mjolnir up to show his mom. "I can call it to me no matter how far it is!"

"Oh! That's like my Quirk!" Inko said happily. ' _Take that Hisaishi!_ ' She added, maybe just a little spiteful of her workaholic husband for being away so often.

"Yeah! Though I don't think I can move other stuff like you can." Izuku replied bashfully. "I am off to go train, I can't wait to practice my Quirk!"

"Not so fast Izuku. You need to eat your breakfast, can't be working out on an empty stomach. Not to mention you shouldn't go out in your pajamas." Inko lightly scolded before her voice took a more teasing tone.

"Right, sorry Mom!" Izuku said before hurrying to the kitchen. He was still following All Might's diet plan so his breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs, toast, and a banana. After finishing his meal and putting away the dishes Izuku ran back up to his room to change. Once in some proper workout clothes he waved goodbye to his mom and took off.

The jog to Dagobah beach was pleasant, it seemed easier than it was the morning before. Though carrying Mjolnir was a little awkward, he would need to get a holster or something for it. As Izuku neared the beach he could see the slowly lessening mountains of trash that littered the sand. Off to the side rested All Might, in his skeletal form, leaning against the pick-up truck used to deliver the trash to a recycling center.

"Al- I mean Mr. Yagi! I found out more about the hammer!" Izuku yelled excitedly.

"Aw, I knew you would my boy." All Might, also known as Yagi Toshinori, said happily. He was relieved to hear Izuku call him by his real name instead of his Hero one. He took it as a sign that his, hopefully, future successor was seeing him as a mentor.

"Well the hammer apparently acts as a test of worth, or something like that." Izuku began as he told All Might what Mjolnir told him. All Might seemed to tense up slightly at when Izuku mentioned that it passed down its powers, for some reason.

"That is quite impressive my boy! I think the hammer, uh Mjolnir was it, chose well!" Yagi said with a thumbs up. "I dare say with the abilities you described you may very well rival myself at full strength!"

"I don't know about that, I mean your All Might! I don't think I could ever get close to your level." Izuku denied bashfully.

"Nonsense my boy, I am human just like you. And there is no limit to how high you can go Izuku, remember that!" Yagi said sincerely.

"R-right, thank you Mr. Yagi!" Izuku said with a bow.

"Now enough standing around, lets see what you can do!" Yagi said turning to look towards the trash on the beach.

"Ok! I am ready!" Izuku said tightening his grip on Mjolnir.

Five more months had passed since Izuku had found Mjolnir. During that time Dagobah Beach was cleared of trash and Izuku began to learn the basics of wielding Mjolnir. He could fly, though landing was still an issue, he could summon the hammer to him, and he could guide where it went when he threw it, if he focused. He had trouble hovering, it required finer control over the air then he had at the moment but he was getting better. What was the most shocking thing though was his new found strength, it made cleaning the beach a breeze as he could lift anything in the trash piles without effort.

Today though Izuku wasn't going to be training with Mjolnir because the U.A. entrance exams were finally here. To say he was nervous was an understatement, he felt like a rabbit in a lion's den. He could hardly eat his breakfast he was so nervous.

"You will do great dear. I know it!" Inko said as he was heading to the door. She had spent the last few days trying to reassure Izuku that he would do great. She herself had no doubts, especially after hearing more of the kinds of powers her son now had. Her anxiety had lessened considerably when she learnt that her baby boy was now nearly invulnerable.

"Thanks mom." Izuku replied as he walked out the door, feeling only marginally better. He knew logically that with Mjolnir he was going to be able to pass the practical exam but the anxious lizard part of his brain just wouldn't listen and kept screaming at him. And those screams made a rather convincing argument.

Once Izuku made it to the building he was stunned. "It's such a huge building! Pictures don't do it justice!" He somehow shouted and mumbled to himself at the same time.

Though that reaction wasn't unwarranted. UA was a massive school both in terms of its main building, which was shaped like a multistoried H, and it campus. The campus technically was its own city, comprised of several fake cities and a variety of other large training areas for the students to practice in. It lived up to its motto by going beyond the rational limit for how big a school needed to be.

"Out of my way Deku, or I'll kill you." Came the ruff voice of Katsuki Bakugou, right as he purposely rammed his shoulder into Izuku's back. That effectively broke Izuku out of his awe induced stupor.

'Despite Kacchan's rudeness I will do great! I won't let you down All Might!' Izuku thought to himself as he approached the stairs. Suddenly he tripped over his feet and fell towards the ground. 'I guess I'll die then.' Was his last thought.

Suddenly he stopped falling, he was suspended in midair! As he righted himself gravity turned back on and he landed on his feet. "Sorry about using my Quirk on you but I thought it would be bad luck if you tripped right before the exam, right?" Came a voice behind him. Turning around he was greeted by the bright, smiling face of his rescuer, even if it was only a small fall. She was a tall girl with a rounded face and a bob haircut, she also had a permanent blush.

"I am Uraraka Ochako, nice to meet you!" The girl, now identified as Ochako, said happily. "Oh, don't want to be late! Good luck!" She said as she spend off into the building.

"Good luck to you too, thanks!" Izuku called after her. That encounter sort of pepped him up, yeah he was ready for this! This is something he can do, he's got this! Really the worst that couldn't happen is him being seated by Bakugou but really what's the chances of that?


	3. Chapter 3: Entrance Exam!

Apparently the universe just hated him! The seating for the Practical Exam Orientation seats everyone by middle school so Izuku is stuck sitting next to Bakugou. And to top it all off Bakugou growled at him when he sat down, who does that?

Present Mic made his way onto the stage to explain the Exam. Present Mic was a tall, lanky man with long blonde hair styled upwards like a banana. His Quirk, Voice, allowed him to be very, very loud and his personality was also very, very loud. In keeping with his theme of being loud Present Mic yelled, "What's up little listeners? Are you all ready to get this exam started, let me hear ya!"

"Yeah!" Came the solitary voice of Izuku, who immediately after wanted to disappear when no one else yelled.

"Alright! Love the energy!" Present Mic cheered, throwing his arms up excitedly. "What we got for you all today is quite the treat. You will have ten minutes in your assigned test site to rack up villain points. But how do you get villain points you ask. By fighting UA's assortment of robotic villains of course! That's right there are three faux villains to look out for!" Present Mic explained as the screen behind him lit up to show three robots with a point value beside them. He explained how each villain was worth a different amount of points based on type and how there would be hundreds of villains in each test site.

At one point during the explanation a blue haired boy asked about the fourth villain mentioned in the pamphlets, he seemed affronted that UA could make such mistakes. Though luckily Present Mic calmed him down by explaining the zero-pointer, an obstacle that offered no reward for fighting it.

Once the orientation was done each examinee was given a card with their test group on it. These were organized in such a way that students from the same school weren't in the same group, which was a relief for Izuku. He was placed in Group B and Bakugou got Group J.

They had to take a bus to the test site, once again Izuku was in awe of just how large UA was. After getting off the bus and getting to the wait area Izuku was able to look at his fellow test takers. Amongst his group he saw the serious boy with Blue Hair, a blonde boy that was constantly sparkling, a girl with a shark head, and a pink skinned girl with really cool eyes. As he was finishing surveying everyone he spotted Ochako, who seemed to be trying to calm down.

Before Izuku could take more than a few steps in her direction the blue haired boy placed a hand on his shoulder. "Can't you see that girl is trying to calm down? It would not be proper to interrupt her. Nor is it proper to be carrying a weapon!" The boy said in a strict, almost robotic, tone.

Before Izuku could reply the gates to the mock city that made up their test site opened. All the examinees, including Izuku, stared at the open gate in confusion. "What are you all doing, life doesn't do countdowns! GO! GO! GO!" Present Mic screamed through the speaker. With those words most of the examinees took off at top speed. Izuku was still standing there for a moment as the others got further away from him.

Shaking his head Izuku tightened his grip on Mjolnir before flinging the hammer towards the city, thanks to the leather strap at the end of Mjolnir's handle he was pulled alongside the hammer. Thanks to his ability to sorta, but only kinda, fly Izuku quickly pulled ahead of the others. Spotting a group of robots he mentally directed Mjolnir towards them.

Before the robots could react Izuku crashed in the center of their group, which consisted of four one-pointers. One robot was smashed to bits by Izuku's crash landing another followed soon after as Izuku jumped up with a swing of his hammer, crumpling the robot's head. The remaining two robots, one in front of him and the other to his left, leapt into action.

The robot in front charged forward, it's hydraulic powered fist prepped to clobber the would be hero. The one to the left making a similar move since the AI used on the robots was not programed to use strategy. Izuku reached out his left arm stopped the robots fist mid punch then with a twist of his body he used the robot like a club to destroy both the remaining bots.

"Alright! That's four points, let's do this!" Izuku cheered as he began to race off in search of more faux villains.

What followed was a robo-massacre! The one-pointers, which had a habit of charging towards students head first, never stood a chance. The two-pointers were harder since they fired rubber bullets from a distance. This at first made Izuku nervous as he had no real way of avoiding their barrage, or at least he didn't until he realized that the bullets bounced right off his skin. After learning that, none of the robots were safe as Izuku ran along crushing them with Mjolnir or at times just punching through them. Even the three-pointers weren't much of a challenge as the armored defense meant nothing to Izuku's Asgardian strength.

A few times a laser would fly by and destroy a robot before Izuku could and the blonde boy who sparkled would congratulate him on his excellent team work. Izuku wondered if the sparkling was part of his Quirk, did using his Quirk cause him to sparkle as a side effect? Before he could start muttering to himself about the possibilities a one pointer jumped up and punched him, bringing him back to the task at hand.

As time ticked down and only a minute remained Izuku had racked up forty-nine points and had managed to help four different students who had either gotten overwhelmed or injured. Suddenly the ground began to rumble and shake. Looking towards the source the students were all alarmed to see a robot several stories tall approach. So they did the only sensible thing and ran.

Izuku was going to do the same but as he was leaving he heard a cry of pain. Turning around he saw that a pink skinned girl had one of her legs stuck under some rubble. Without hesitation Izuku charged forward. Using Mjolnir to sorta fly he quickly reached the downed girl. He knelt down next to the girl and lifted the rubble off with one arm. "Are you ok?" He asked as he helped her up.

"I think I twisted my ankle." The girl replied with a wince. With a nod Izuku looked towards the zero pointer that was now reaching for them. With an almost casual toss he launched Mjolnir into its hand. The robot's hand crumpled in on itself and the hammer continued, eventually exiting the hand and smashing through the robots head.

Once Mjolnir exited the otherside of the robots head Izuku willed the hammer back to his hand and Mjolnir complied, smashing back through the destroyed robot. With the hammer back in his hands Izuku turned to the stupefied girl and said, "Do you need help getting to the nurse?" As he said that Present Mic's voice could be heard shouting that the the test was over.

The girl seemed speechless and only just seemed to notice that she was leaning into Izuku as his arm was supporting her. Before she could form words an old lady appeared and began handing out candy. The lady approached the duo.

"Oh, my these tests get more dangerous each year. Let me see you foot, deary." The old woman, Recovery Girl, said. Once she had access to the injured limb she kissed it causing the injury to heal. "There you go deary, all better. Are you injured young man?"

"No, I'm not injured thank you though." Izuku said with a slight bow.

"That's good, have some candy." Recovery Girl said, handing Izuku some hard candies then walking off to tend to other students.

Izuku was about to let go of the no longer injured girl but she tightened her grip. "I feel really tired from being healed and over using my Quirks got me all sore. Could you carry me to the rest area?" The girl asked with a mischievous grin.

Izuku smiled at her before he lifted her bridal style and said, "Sure thing, my names Izuku Midoriya by the way." Now that the excitement had passed he was able to get a better look at the girl in his arms. She had pink skin with cotton candy pink hair that partially hid to curled horns. Like her skin tone her eyes were unique with black scleras and yellow irises.

"It's nice to meet you Izuku, my names Mina Ashido!" Mina said cheerfully, taking time to enjoy the feel of his muscled arms. Say what you will about taking advantage of the situation but Mina Ashido knows what she enjoys! Those things being; the Alien franchise, gossip, kicking butt at DDR, and muscles! Plus she is kinda tired, that wasn't a lie.

The duo was unaware that they were being watched by most of the students and teachers. The students were staring because of the overwhelming display of power by Izuku and the teachers were staring for the same reason, though they also found the exchange funny. Recovery Girl just laughed good naturedly at the pair.

The walk to the rest area was mostly silent. Izuku was too awkward to actually talk. He can kinda keep cool during hero stuff but he's talked to one girl once and that was early today so talking to cute girls isn't one of his skills. Mina on the other hand was just enjoying being carried and thanks to Recovery Girl she was too tired to make small talk.

They finally arrived at the rest area and managed to exchange phone numbers, at Mina's insistence, before Izuku left. Waving goodbye to his new friend Izuku began to leave the building and walk home. While on his way back he smiled as he thought back to the strange but wonderful changes in his life, 'And all this before UA! The future's looking bright!' Izuku thought with a wide grin.


	4. Chapter 4: First Day of Class, oh Great

The week after the entrance exam was less than peaceful mostly due to how worried Izuku was that he had failed. He at least made a friend in the form of Ashido, who insisted he call her Mina. They had only texted a few times, with Mina doing most of the talking, mostly about the Exam and their Quirks. Mina had a really neat Quirk that allowed her to produce acid from her pores, this included control over the acidity and viscosity.

The other less than peaceful bit of the week was Izuku telling Inko about Mjolnir and how his "Quirk" came to be. To say she was surprised would be an understatement, though she was happy for Izuku because this meant he could follow his dream. Plus if the powers he was getting from the hammer were half as impressive as he said, which she didn't doubt since Izuku couldn't lie to save his life, then very little could really hurt her baby. The day Izuku showcased his powers to her was emotional, with both parties ending up in tears and Inko apologizing profusely.

One week after the entrance exams a letter came in the mail, a letter from U.A.. Izuku laid the letter on his desk and stared at it for several minutes. This was it, make it or break it! Logically he was going to pass, he scored over forty points on the practical and the written test was easy enough. _But what if he didn't pass_?

Finally deciding to just get it over with Izuku held Mjolnir for moral support then opened the letter. A small metal disk fell out. Not what he was expecting.

" **I am here! On a hologram!"** Shouted All Might, dressed in a large, yellow-striped suit. " **Young Midoriya, I must congratulate you! You passed with forty-nine points on the practical exam, more than enough to earn your way into U.A.! At least that's what I would say but…"** For a moment Izuku thought his heart would literally stop from fright. " **What kind of hero course wouldn't reward a person for saving another? You Young Midoriya went to the aid of a fellow examinee, putting yourself in harms way. That noble spirit earned you an additional fifty points! So congratulations your final score was ninety-nine points! You not only passed but you passed at the top of the scoreboard!"** With that All Might gave a thumbs up and smiled widely. " **So let me be the first to welcome you to your Hero Academia!"**

" **Oh before I forget I will be teaching at U.A. so see you there.** " All Might added, seeming to remember it at the last moment. Before the video cut off he seem to address someone off screen. " **What do you mean I took to long? I have how many left?"** The image of All Might cut off with his face frozen in shocked horror.

"I, I passed! I passed!" Izuku yelled, jumping up from his desk and accidentally sent his chair flying back into the wall. Izuku was too excited to notice the destruction of his chair, already running out of his room to tell his mom the good news.

After getting the acceptance letter/video Izuku spent the time before the start of school in a blur. He texted Mina, who also got accepted! He trained a bit, he still couldn't quite land properly when flying, he just sort of crashed. But the whole time the thought running through his mind was, 'I got accepted! I'm going to be a hero!'

The day finally came, it was time to become a hero! A far more motivating way to say it was time to start school. The building was still awe inspiring, though this time Izuku managed to avoid tripping on the stairs. Mina was waiting at the main doors, they had discovered that they both were in class 1-A so they decided to meet up before hand.

"Hello! I hope you weren't waiting long?" Izuku called out as he finished walking up the stairs. Mina turned at the sound of his voice and waved.

"Oh, hi Midori! No, I just got here a few minutes ago." Mina replied, once he caught up to where she was waiting the two began walking through the massive maze that was UA's classroom building. "I wonder who all will be in our class? Any of the others from our test site?"

"I hope that one serious guy isn't in our class, he seemed to have it out for me." Izuku said with a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his head with the hand that wasn't holding Mjolnir.

"Oh, that french kid with the laser! I hope he is in our class, he seemed funny." Mina said with a giggle.

"Oh, yeah. He was really stylish, I bet he'll be a popular hero too." Izuku replied. As they continued walking they finally found the massive doors of class 1-A's classroom. From the hallway they could hear shouting inside the room. Izuku groaned, "Oh, no that sounds like Kacchan."

"Who?" Mina asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion, as the voices inside got louder.

Before could he answer they had already opened the door to see Bakugou sitting at a desk, resting his feet on the desk itself. He was being reprimanded by the serious looking guy with blue hair from the exams. It was at that moment Izuku knew, today was going to be a long day.

"It is disrespectful to the people who made the desk and the generations of heroes who have come before who studied at that desk!" The serious looking guy yelled, while chopping his arm at Bakugou.

Bakugou responded with a string of insults and a threat on the serious guy's life. Said serious guy identified himself as Tenya Iida. Iida then noticed Izuku and Mina and quickly made his way away from Bakugou and to them.

"Hello, my name is Tenya Iida." Iida said with formally, bowing slightly.

"Um, hello I'm Izuku Midoriya." Izuku replied, quickly realizing that Iida is less mean and more… intense, maybe passionate would be the word.

"Hello and I am Mina Ashido! Pleased to meet 'cha Iida." Mina responded happily, Iida's whole demeanor was so robotic. She could tell already he was going to be a serious 'no fun allowed' kinda guy, all the better to annoy too! Cue ominous laughter!

"Midoriya I must apologize. During the Entrance Exams I misjudged you, you managed to discover the hidden meaning of the test where I could not." Iida spoke dropping into an even deeper bow, before he could continue another person spoke up.

"If you're just here to make friends then leave." The voice came from behind Izuku and it sounded tired. The whole class went silent as they stared at the strange caterpillar man who had spoken. The man pulled out a juice pack from his, cocoon?, and drank it down in one go. "It took you all far too long to quiet down. In the field you'll need to be more rational." With that said the man stood up and pulled the zipper of his cocoon like sleeping bag down. With the sleeping bag removed the class could get a better look at the stranger. He was thin with messy black hair, days worth of stubble, and bags under his eyes. He was dressed in all black with a grey scarf.

"My name is Shota Aizawa, your home room teacher." The man, Aizawa, spoke in the same tired voice. Not long after his odd introduction Aizawa instructed the students to change into their gym clothes and head outside.

Once outside he proceeded to explain how now that they were training to be heroes they would be pushed beyond their limits. But first they had to find those limits. To find their current limits they were doing some basic tests where they could use their Quirks.

"To show you what I mean, Izuku Midoriya, you scored highest in the practical exam. Step in this circle." Aizawa said after his explanation. With some hesitation, he really didn't like being the center of attention, Izuku made his way to the chalk circle.

Aizawa threw him a softball. "For this test you will stay in the circle and throw the ball as far as you can. You can do whatever you want in the circle so long as you don't step outside of it."

"Ah man, we get to use our Quirks! This is gonna be awesome!" A blonde boy with a lightning bolt shaped patch of black hair said. The rest of the class voiced their agreements.

"Fun? You want fun? How about this, the person who scores the lowest will be deemed without potential and be expelled." Aizawa stated, shocking the class into silence. "This is the Hero course, here you will be trained to overcome natural disasters, out of control villains, and every unfair thing life can throw at you. This will be hell, you aren't here for fun." Once he was done talking the mood had settled into a somber and tense quiet.

He nodded to Izuku, who jumped slightly. With a breath Izuku took hold of Mjolnir, building energy into the hammer, and tossed the ball in the air. With a mighty swing the hammer missed the ball and spun Izuku in a circle, drawing a laugh from some of the watching students. Izuku picked the ball back up, now several shades of red, and thought for a moment.

Tightening his grip on the ball Izuku reeled back his arm and put everything he had into the throw. The ball launched out of his hand and flew off into the distance, creating a sonic boom as it traveled. Several jaws dropped, including Izuku's.

Aizawa looked at the recording device, he announced the score to the class, "One-thousand seven hundred and two meters." The class shouted out their surprise.

"Wow!"

"What kind of electric Quirk can do that?!"

"Holy Moly!"

"DEKU! YOU ROTTEN BASTARD!" That voice was not one Izuku wanted to hear.

The last voice belonged to a livid Bakugou, who came charging at Izuku as fast as his explosions would carry him. Before he could get halfway to Izuku he was stopped by Aizawa's capture tape scarf. "One more outburst like that and I'll expel you regardless of your score, understood?" Aizawa, who Izuku now recognized as Eraserhead, asked tersely. Bakugou managed a tense nod and was released. After that the tests continued.

The first of the tests was a fifty meter sprint. The stars of this test included Iida who's Quirk was Engine, which gave him engines in his leg that allowed him to run super fast. He ran the distance in a little over three seconds. The other star was Izuku, which surprised him more than anyone else. He simply threw Mjolnir and held on, the same way he flies, finishing the sprint in one second. Though he did mess up the landing, crashing into the ground, it would have hurt but luckily Asgardian durability made him really really tough.

The second test was a grip strength test. This test had three stars, Izuku again, a boy with multiple arms named Shoji Mezo, and a tall girl named Momo Yaoyorozu. Izuku broke the sensor and so was marked as infinite, luckily he didn't embarrass himself while doing the test. Mezo created several arms that wrapped around the sensor and managed to score 540 kg. Yaoyorozu created a clamp and used it to score 450 kg.

There were several tests with no over the top scores or showing. The seated toe touches didn't lend itself to spectacular displays, though Mina managed to out due everyone during that test. Repeated side-steps only saw a short purple haired guy excell. The sit-ups also didn't have any big showings, though Izuku and a red haired boy ended up in a bit of a competition nearing the end. It ended in a tie when Aizawa called time for the test.

The ball throw allowed for some of the students to really show off. Bakugou scored 705 meters, using an impressive explosion. Yaoyorozu scored 852 meters by creating a canon, Izuku was still not sure what exactly her Quirk was. The the best score by far was Uraraka Ochako's score of infinity thanks to her gravity cancelling Quirk.

The last and by far the longest test was a long run where the score was based on how long you could continue running. The winner to this one was Yaoyorozu who created a solar powered scooter.

Once the final test was done Aizawa tallied the scores. "It would take too long to list out the scores one at a time so here they are." He said in his tired voice as he clicked a button to reveal the score board.

Izuku was surprised to find himself in second place under Momo Yaoyorozu. Before he could think much on it his thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell. "NO! This isn't fair! I haven't even seen once boob yet!" The person yelling turned out to be the short purple haired boy. Izuku wanted to have pity for the boy but really his yelling about seeing boobs sort of killed that thought.

"Your class schedules are on your desks, pick them up before you leave and don't be late tomorrow." Aizawa said, talking over the now crying purple haired boy. "And for the student who placed last you'll find your new Gen Ed class schedule on your desk as well. Let this be a lesson to all of you, being a Hero is dangerous and you need to give it your all." With that he stalked off to wherever it is he is going.

"Hm, I was sure he was lying to motivate us." Said Yaoyorozu thoughtfully.


	5. Chapter 5: Mock Battle Trials! Part 1

**Hello! Here is the next chapter of The Mighty Izuku, later than it should have been and I** **apologize** **. Things have been kind of hectic**

 **here** **recently and I haven't had the time to write like I thought I would. Now things have mellowed out so I will try to update once a**

 **month.**

 **This chapter is the start of the Mock Battle Trials and is only part one, as the next chapter will show the other teams or at least**

 **highlights of those teams. I've never really written action scenes before so I hope I've done a good job of it.**

 **One thing that I have been thinking about for this fic and have finally decided on is that I am going to buff several of the characters**

 **so that they are at least on a Marvel level, even if not on Thor's level. Some characters are just physically stronger or faster while**

 **others get a more Marvel Super Genius upgrade. For the most part this won't be huge/wild changes to the character just minor**

 **tweaks to their canon Quirk. An example of this is Kirishima who I am going to put near the level of The Thing or Colossus, not really**

 **a change just an upgrade.**

 **With that announcement** **out of the way I'd like to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed or followed or even just read the fic. And**

 **with that let Chapter Five begin!**

The second day of U.A. was far less nerve racking. Homeroom passed by without an threats of expulsion and the more normal classes like math, science, etc. were like classes you'd have at any high school. All in all if it wasn't for the fact all the teachers were Pro Heroes then it would be hard to tell it was a Hero school at all.

That was true until Heroics 101, the last class of the day. It started as All Might announced in his booming voice, " **I am coming through the door like a normal teacher!"** Despite his announcement he was not, in fact, coming in the room like a normal person. He sort of awkwardly side stepped into the room, since the door was too small for him to walk in while posing, wearing his silver age costume. The cape billowing in nonexistent wind really topped everything off.

As the class exploded out in excitement All Might pulled a sign out of his desk that read, 'Battle Trial'. " **Today we will be going to Training Field Gamma to have our class! But first, you all need to look the part of Heroes!"** All Might yelled while bringing out a remote with a flourish and pressing it. This opened a panel along the wall and nineteen labeled canisters popped out. " **Get dressed and meet me at Gamma!"**

The students of Class 1-A rushed to get their costumes and headed quickly to the locker rooms. The excited students were laser focused on getting on their new costumes and testing them out. After almost no time at all the young heroes-to-be, now dressed the part, made their way to Training Field Gamma. Gamma being the closest training field to their classroom building meant the that the trip was only a short walk down the stairs to the ground floor and a trip through a concrete tunnel.

Waiting for the students at the end of the tunnel was All Might. " **They say, 'the clothes make the Hero' and you are the proof!"** All Might exclaimed as he eyed the costumes of his students. Already he could tell some of the designs wouldn't last the school year, either because it was too impractical or it limited the student's Quirk useage, as was the case for Todoroki's costume. " **You all look like fine Heroes!"**

The students of class 1-A took finally took the time to look at everyone else's costumes, which they had mostly ignored in their earlier excitement. One such student was Mina who bounded over to Izuku to both show off her awesome costume design and to get a better look at his. Her costume consisted of a fur collared vest over a purple and turquoise bodysuit, her boots had holes along the sides and bottom to allow her acid out, and she had stylish white goggles to protect her eyes.

Mina barreled through the other students in between her and Izuku with practiced ease but stopped short when she saw Izuku's costume. He wore a steel breastplate with three circular pieces running down each side of his chest, under the armor he wore a green full body jumpsuit with a masked hood that came with… bunny ears? And a giant smile painted onto the mask. Then with the red cape and red sneakers, the whole thing looked kinda like it was thrown together last minute.

"Hey, Midori! What do you think of my suit?" Mina asked as she recomposed herself and walked over to her friend.

"O-oh hey Ashido. I-I really like your costume, it's got a kinda retro party vibe going for it, which suits you." Izuku said, proud he only stuttered a little.

"That's what I was going for! A sorta alien meets retro rave! What about you? I like the armor by the way." Mina responded happily, jumping a little as she talked.

"Oh, well I was originally going to go with a fully armored viking theme but my mom made the jumpsuit and I want to show that off. Wouldn't feel right not using it sense she made it herself." Izuku said, scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

"Ooh, that's totally sweet!" Mina exclaimed. Before she could continue talking All Might began to gather everyone's attention.

" **Alright you zygotes today's lesson is a Mock Battle Trail."** All Might began, only to get cut off by a barrage of questions. He started to get overwhelmed so he grabbed his cheat sheet. " **Alright, alright one at a time. My Quirk isn't super hearing. Now as I was saying. Today's battles are going to be held in doors. Statistics have shown that most Villains, especially smart villains, commit most of their crimes indoors. So you will be paired with another student at random and assigned the role of Hero or Villain. The Villains have a bomb within the building, they must protect it from the heroes for fifteen minutes or capture both heroes. While the heroes must infiltrate the villain's lair and either touch the bomb or capture the villains."** All Might explained, reading word for word off his cheat sheet.

"Why random selection? Surely such a prestigious school as U.A. can use a better form of selection." Iida asked, his hand raised as he spoke.

"Well in the field you can't be sure who you end up working with. So the ability to adapt is important, that's probably why it's random." Izuku answered before All Might could.

" **That's right! This is as much a test of your teamwork and adaptability as it is a combat test. Now, if there are no more questions, let's select the teams!"** All Might said. He pulled out an electronic board from somewhere, though where none of the students knew. The board lit up and then listed the teams.

 _Heroes: Izuku Midoriya and Mina Ashido vs Villains: Mashirao Ojiro and Rikido Sato_

 _Heroes: Aoyama Yuga and Hanta Sero vs Villains: Tsuyu Asui and Toru Hagakure_

 _Heroes: Koji Koda and Shouto Todoroki vs Villains: Ochako Uraraka and Katsuki Bakugou_

 _Heroes: Tenya Iida and Fumikage Tokoyami vs Villains: Momo Yaoyorozu_

 _Heroes: Eijiro Kirishima and Kyoka Jiro vs Villains: Denki Kaminari and Mezo Shoji_

" **Here are the listings for your matches! We will go in the order that the board as assigned."** All Might said as the names appeared.

"Wait, how is it fair that Yaoyorozu has to fight alone? Surely that is unbecoming of a prestigious institute like U.A.?" Asked Iida, having spotted her name as his opponent.

" **Yes, this lesson was designed for a class of twenty. But now it serves as another lesson!"** All Might said first sounding unhappy then switching on a dime to his usual over the top self. " **As Heroes sometimes the odds are stacked against us! Sometimes things seem impossible but that is when the spirit of Heroism is truly brightest!"**

"Yeah! That's super manly!" Shouted Kirishima from the crowd of students. He turned to Yaoyorozu, who was internally worrying, and with an excited smile yelled, "Defying the odds is super manly Yaoyorozu! I'm rooting for ya'!"

Momo was stunned for a moment, socializing wasn't her strong point and Kirishima was very intense. "Thank you for your support." She managed to say.

" **Right, now let's get the first battle under way. Hero team make your way to the marked waiting area and villain team head on to the building labeled A, you have ten minutes to get setup before the hero team starts. Everyone else follow me to the observation room."** All Might said, once again drawing everyone's attention back to him.

Once at the waiting area, which was made of concrete, the two students on the Hero team sat on the concrete waiting benches as the timer counted down from ten minutes. It was the only non-concrete thing in the room and it was hanging from the wall, not apart of it. Which raised the question, did Cementos do all the construction for U.A.? How did they manage before him then, were they more strict on how tests went? Did Cementos have to remake huge fake cities everyday?

"Uh, Midori? You there?" Mina asked, shaking Izuku's shoulder which caused him to jump.

"Was I mumbling?" Izuku asks, getting a nod in response. "Sorry, sometimes that happens without me realizing it."

"It's no trouble dude!" Mina reassured with a smile and a thumbs up. "So you got any plans for this test? Cause I'm not much of a planner."

"Uh right! Plan, well I guess first things first what do we know about their Quirks and each other's Quirk." Izuku said as he got into a thinking pose. "Ojiro's is simple, he has a tail. It's versatile but not so much in a cramped building. Sato's Quirk isl a strength enhancer, not sure it's limits, but he'll be trouble. Since they can't fight at range their best bet is either hiding or ambush. And ambushing is risky so it's more likely they'll stay at the bomb and wait til we find them to fight."

"Right, that makes sense. So we just focus on finding the bomb then over power them once we do. You're Quirk basically is overpowered and mine will incapacitate and distract easily enough." Mina concluded.

"Yeah, though the real question is if we start from the roof or the floor. They saw me fly so they might go low to avoid being found early." Izuku said with a frown.

"Nah, they will go to the middle floor. Probably in one of the central rooms too. Ojiro seems like that kind of guy, you know?" Mina said while nodding along with herself, finger on her chin in thought. "And Sato would probably go with whatever Ojiro said, since I doubt he's much of a planner either."

"That makes a lot of sense. So let's go to the roof, searching downwards, then together we'll push through any defense they might have. I can fight Sato and you can push through Ojiro to get to the objective. That sound good?" Izuku asked, moving Mjolnir in front of him to grip it with both hands.

"Yep! Sounds like a plan. My acid should keep Ojiro at a distance so he can't use his tail." Mina agreed. "So seeing as we got some time left. What is your Quirk, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, sure it's no problem." Izuku said slowly. He had known people would ask and had been of two minds about what to say but eventually he settled on the truth. "So the thing is I'm actually Quirkless."

"Bruh, I saw you demolition a giant robot with no effort. There's no way you're Quirkless!" Mina said with an exaggerated explosion motion at the word demolition.

"Yeah, that's actually the hammer." Izuku explained, lifting Mjolnir to face height. "If you can lift it it grants you the powers of Thor, God of Thunder, who was apparently real and actually an alien from the planet Asgard."

"Ok, I like it! Crazy backstory with aliens, we could totally be a team or something 'cause I also wanted to have an alien theme too!" Mina said excitedly, prompting Izuku to laugh a little at how she bounced in her seat.

"I'm serious though totally Quirkless, toe joint and all. I found Mjolnir, the hammer, while I was cleaning up Dagobah beach. I wanted to be a Hero even if I didn't have a Quirk so I trained by picking up trash, after I got Mjolnir the clean up became a lot easier." Izuku explained, not offended that she didn't believe him since the story was rather unbelievable.

"Ok, say I believe that you found an alien hammer that gave you the powers of a god. What powers does that include, 'cause I've still got no idea what you can do exactly." Mina said, sounding only a little disbelieving.

"I know it sounds crazy, I still don't believe it sometimes to be honest. But let's see the powers Mjolnir grants include invulnerability, super strength, control over the weather, flight, and the power to generate lightning, to create barriers, and speak every language. There are more but those are the most versatile." Izuku said, having mentally went over the list of powers in his head.

"What the hell! You are crazy overpowered!" Mina shouted, not angrily but more in shock. "And you said a magic hammer gave you all that?" Izuku nodded, "Damn, you must be the luckiest person ever." She seemed to calm down after her outburst and sat back down while shaking her head. For a moment she was quiet and an awkward silence filled the room. Suddenly Mina spoke with teasing lit to her voice, "You know you almost sound like an anime character, with that backstory you'd definitely be the protagonist."

Izuku snorted before he replied, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But as long as there aren't villains popping out of the woodworks or random rivals with tragic backstories I think I'm safe."

"Maybe you're my rival!" Mina excitedly suggested. "You have a somewhat tragic backstory, being Quirkless, and you're starting out way stronger. We even have the alien theme down!" She was once again out of her seat jumping around. "Or maybe I'm the main character and you're my love interest? And I'll have to save you at some point like a damsel and we'll find out you're alien royalty."

"I-I can assure you that I am human, so sorry to burst that bubble." Izuku said with a nervous laugh and a light blush on his cheeks. He was suddenly very aware that he was talking to a girl, something he didn't have much experience in doing.

" **Hero team you may enter the building!"** Blared All Might's voice from the speakers. The two Heroes-to-be jumped at the reminder that they were in fact there for a test. The two scrambled towards the concrete doorway.

The waiting area was across the, concrete, road from the testing site. The building their test took place in was a five story tall building made entirely of concrete. It had four windows on each floor, all spaced evenly apart. Overall it was a bland office looking building.

"Alright, to the roof first." Izuku said, mostly to himself. Turning to Mina he thought for a moment before saying, "How do you want to get up to the roof? I can carry you or throw down a rope, or you could possibly melt out hand holds and climb." The last bit was said in a half mutter as he began to think of just what her Quirk could do.

"Hm, I'll let you carry me Hammer Time." Mina said after a moment's thought.

"That wasn't as creative as you think it was." Izuku deadpanned, trying to ignore the feeling of Mina pressing against his side. By no means was he distracted by the things pressed against his side, nope not at all. He also wasn't beet red as he let Mjolnir drag him and Mina into the air.

The trip to the roof of the building was only a few seconds long but it took Izuku longer to steady himself in the air and let Mina down. His stead hover failed as he tried to land on the ground himself resulting in him falling on his butt, much to the amusement of his former passenger. "I really need to work on flying." Izuku muttered.

With Mina still laughing at him Izuku walked over to a door, surprisingly made of steel, that presumably led to one of the stairwells in the building. With a causal push Izuku broke the hinges off the frame and launched the door down the stairs. With a mutter of 'OP' from Mina the duo made their way down the stairs and onto the fifth floor.

Carefully the two searched the floor for the objective, only to find empty rooms. While they searched the fourth floor Izuku and Mina noticed it was laid out the same as the fifth so even though the bomb wasn't there they now had an idea as to what the building looked like.

So far it seemed that the floors could be entered through two stairwells, one at the northeast corner and the other at the southwest corner. Coming in from the Southwest corner, as Izuku and Mina did, showed a long hallway with four windows evenly spaced along one side while the other side had four doorways. In between the second and third door was a path that lead to the northern hall, which was identical to the southern one. The rooms were all spacious and empty though for some reason they each had four support pillars.

On the third floor Mina's prediction was proven correct, one of the doors was locked indicating the villain team was there. Instead of busting through the door though, as that would be expected, they went around to the other hallway and entered the room behind the locked one. There they paused for a second to plan.

"Should I bust down the hall or do you want to melt it?" Izuku asked.

"Smash it dude!" Mina answered quietly but with enthusiasm. With a chuckle Izuku nodded.

Grasp tightening on Mjolnir Izuku swung the hammer at the wall, the concrete giving way to the the divine weapon like wet cardboard. Shouts of alarm came from the now open room as the villain team jumped back from the wrecked wall, luckily managing to avoid any big chunks of concrete sent that had been sent flying.

"Knock, knock! Y'all order room service?" Mina shouted over the sound of falling ruble. Nearly as soon as she yelled that she charged for the bomb in the corner only to be intercepted by Ojiro, who was already recovered from his surprise. Dodging a hit from his tail by the skin of her teeth Mina retaliated by launching a glob of weak acid at Ojiro's face. He also managed to avoid the attack and the fight was on.

Izuku stepped over the rubble in time to see Sato pull out a packet of something that he then ate, which caused the bulky teen to bulk up even more. With a roar Sato charged Izuku. Izuku raised both arms, Mjolnir still in his right, and grabbed Sato by the shoulders. The moment Izuku made contact with Sato the larger boy stopped cold. Sato couldn't keep the surprise off his face but quickly turned it into a scowl as he started barraging Izuku's head and torso with full powered punches. It was Izuku's turn to be surprised as Sato packed quite the punch, not enough to really hurt Izuku but Izuku could take hits from All Might so that was expected.

Getting tired of being punched Izuku raised his left arm and slammed it down on Sato's shoulder. The hit knocked the larger boy flat on his stomach and before he could raise back up Izuku placed Mjolnir on his back. With Sato effectively stuck Izuku took time to check on Mina's fight.

With Mina at the start of the fight

Mina observed Ojiro as he did the same to her. He was between her and the bomb and apparently had good enough reflexes to dodge her acid. Also his tail cracked the floor so that was something to worry about too.

Ojiro suddenly charged getting across the eight or so feet between him and Mina nearly instantly using his tail like a spring board. Mina reacted nearly as fast, thank you Dance Dance Revolution for the quick reaction time, by throwing two vertical lines of acid at the charging boy. Moving too fast to dodge Ojiro pushed through the attack, holding his arms up to protect his face. He delivered a spinning blow with his tail that knocked Mina back several feet to make up for it though. Mina was definitely going to have bruises from that, ' _seriously how powerful is that tail'_.

Luckily her attack hit too and Ojiro had two visible lines of angry red burns. Mina's acid could be made to eat through practically anything but this was a test and Ojiro was a classmate so going full Xenomorph was not really an option, sadly. "I never get to go full Xenomorph." Mina lamented to herself as she flung more acid at Ojiro while gliding across the floor on her acid.

With Ojiro having to constantly dodge globs of acid he was unable to attack as often as he would like. Each time he did attack he got hit with an instant sun burn for his troubles. It would be really disheartening but he could tell his attacks were starting to wear Mina down, each barrage of acid had more time in between than the last. Then suddenly Mina smirked and Ojiro had a bad feeling.

"Haha! You are already dead!" Mina yelled as she increased the amount of acid her foot was producing and stomped on the floor. The acid ate through the floor easily and suddenly a rough circle of the floor gave out, a circle Ojiro was in.

Ojiro had time to say one thing before he fell, "What?" He was unsure if that was a reference to something. His reaction had Mina on the floor laughing though.

Izuku and Sato, who was let up after being captured with capture tape and eliminated, watched Mina fall to the ground in equal parts laughter and exhaustion with some amusement. Before they could comment on the fight All Might's voice blared once again from the speakers, " **The Villains are no longer able to continue, the Hero Team wins!"**


	6. Chapter 6: Mock Battle Trials! Part 2

**Hello, and sorry for the wait, I tried to get this out earlier but writer's block hit me like a train. This chapter is the last one before the USJ and I really wanted to showcase a couple of the other students of Class 1A so there isn't much Izuku in this one. Now to answer some reviews:**

 **Mr. Soze: I could totally see that as something Ochako could do, it'd be a funny work around too!**

 **Jack Redhawke: I may need to make it more clear in chapter 1 but Izuku doesn't know about One for All, All Might said he was training him to be a Quirkless hero. Though All Might did plan on giving Izuku OfA at the end of the summer, Izuku getting the hammer sorta through that plan out the window because All Might wasn't sure if having OfA would make Izuku unable to use the Hammer. As for why Mjolnir didn't choose Yagi it's because All Might doesn't see himself as worthy of the title of Hero.**

 **Now for who gets One for All, I think I've mentioned that the choice has been made but I'm not going to say which character got it. Instead I'll tell you all who came in first, second, and third place on the voting! First Place: Ochako, Mirio, and Kirishima all tied for first. Second Place: Kendo, who I didn't expect at all. And finally third place: Todoroki and Shinso.**

 **And to everyone reviewing to say how much they like the story, Thank you!**

 **Now without further ado, here's chapter 6!**

After All Might declared the Hero team the winners the four teens made their way back to the observation room. Though Ojiro and Mina needed their partners to help them get there after the fight. Mina leaned against Izuku while Ojiro was carried by Sato, since the fall had twisted his ankle.

" **Good job to both teams!"** All Might boomed once they had entered. " **You all did great but it's time to pick the MVP of the match! Any guesses on who it is?"**

Several students raised their hands, some even started hopping to get picked. All Might pointed towards a tall girl with black hair done up in an elaborate ponytail and said, " **Young Yaoyorozu, go ahead!"**

"I think the MVP spot should go to Ashido. During her battle she showed an impressive ability to think quickly and plan out a battle. She took control of the fight's pace which allowed her to beat Ojiro, who otherwise had the advantage in close quarters combat." Yaoyorozu said in a very professional manner. Though she started blushing a little when she saw the other students looking at her.

"Man, I was going to say Midoriya 'cause he seemed the most manly but that sounded a lot more thought out." Muttered Kirishima, getting nods from others in the crowd.

" **Very true! Young Ashido showed a lot of cunning! I would have also added that her one-liners were fun!"** All Might said with a laugh. At the last part Mina threw him a thumbs up. " **With that said I think it's best for Young Ashido and Ojiro to go see Recovery Girl."** Looking towards Midoriya and Sato he added, " **Would you two mind helping them get there?"** The two students nodded and once again aided their teammate in walking.

Once the two teams were out of the room All Might spoke again. " **Alright, or should I say All Might, let's get the second set of teams ready! Villain team Tsuyu and Hagakure please head to building two and set up. Hero team Sero and Tokoyami head to the designated waiting area!"**

 **Line Break**

It was time for the hero team to enter the building when Izuku and Mina got back from Recovery Girl. The hero team entered from the ground floor, moving slowly from room to room. From the monitor room the class could watch them and see the villain team at the same time. Tsuyu could be seen on the third floor with the fake bomb but Hagakure could be anywhere, all they could see of her was her gloves and shoes in a pile behind the bomb.

"Geeze, I'm getting nervous for the hero team!" Cried Kirishima, "Just knowing someone could be right there without you knowing is giving me shivers!"

"Yeah! How do you even fight someone who's invisible?" Kaminari added. "Especially when you know their naked." The rest of the class gave a collective looked at him. "What?! Was no one else going to mention it? I'm just saying it would be sorta distracting." Kaminari defended.

"That's fair, I think an opponent stripping would throw me off too." Came the voice of Jirou, much to everyone's shock.

"Exactly!" Kaminari cried.

"Can you all shut up!" Yelled Bakugou. "Pay attention you shitty extras!"

"Bakugou! That language is inappropriate! But I concur please pay attention." Came the ever serious voice of Iida.

Back in the building the Hero team had advanced to the second floor. They were currently in the hallway having just passed an empty room. Behind them suddenly appeared a line of capture tape.

Tokoyami, who was in the lead allowing Dark Shadow to scout ahead, was aware something was wrong when Sero shouted out in surprise. Turning around quickly, Dark Shadow at the ready, he saw Sero with capture tape tied around his face just as All Might announced his elimination.

Realizing what must've happened Tokoyami commanded Dark Shadow to break the lights in the hallway. Once the light was gone Dark Shadow expanded, bumping into Hagakure. With a startled squeak Hagakure found herself lifted into the air by the living shadow.

"You cannot hide in the dark for it is my domain." Tokoyami intoned.

All Might announced Hagakure's capture and the teams were each down to one. The tension rose as Tsuyu moved up onto the ceiling above the door and Tokoyami began move more quickly in his search.

Hagakure and Sero were left tied up side-by-side. "Well this sucks, defeated before I could do anything." Sero complained.

"Hehe, sorry. No hard feelings?" Hagakure asked, fidgeting in place.

"Nah, it's cool." Sero said with a shrug, as he untied the capture tape from around his face.

At the same time Tokoyami had found the bomb. Before entering himself he sent Dark Shadow to look around the entrance. The shadow entity saw no sign of the other 'villain'. Returning to Tokoyami Dark Shadow gave a shrug and said, " _It seems clear."_

Not one to be reckless Tokoyami slowly walked into the room, Dark Shadow at the ready. Tsuyu waited above the door, capture tape at the ready. Once Tokoyami had fully entered the room she dropped, ready to ensnare the bird headed teen.

Luckily for Tokoyami Dark Shadow suddenly launched itself at Tsuyu. Tsuyu was forced to kick off the wall to avoid getting captured, landing serval yards away Tsuyu stared down the entity and hero. Tokoyami returned her stare and the two stared each other down, waiting for some unknown signal. Suddenly the two sprang into action. Tsuyu jumped to the side and launched her tongue out towards Tokoyami, while Tokoyami launched Dark Shadow out to attack at the same time.

Dark Shadow tore into the concrete where Tsuyu had been while her tongue simply annoyed the shadow entity. "You shall not win this villain! The forces of the Night empower me." Tokoyami said cryptically.

"Foolish hero, kero, I am the Great Empress Frog and nothing can stop me, kero." Tsuyu said as she began to chuckle sinisterly, a chuckle that sounded like ribiting.

Tsuyu launched several pieces of concrete, knocked loose by Dark Shadow, at Tokoyami with her tongue. Then she jumped around and launched herself at his back. With Dark Shadow busy blocking concrete Tsuyu had a straight shot at Tokoyami.

Moments before Tsuyu impacted Tokoyami he jumped to the side, leaving only his heavy cloak behind. Tsuyu, unable to stop, was swallowed up in the cloak. In the brief seconds it took her to untangle herself from the cloak Tokoyami sent Dark Shadow out and secured the bomb.

" **The Hero Team wins!"** All Might announced.

It took some time but the four students returned to the observation room, luckily this time no one needed help getting there. As the teams were getting in Sato and Ojiro arrived.

" **Good job to both teams, you did fantastic! Now who wants to say who they think is the MVP?"** All Might asked and once again several students went up. Looking around the room All Might pointed towards the sparkly French kid. " **Young Aoyama!"**

Aoyama posed before answering, "It was Tokoyami! He had such a flare for dramatics, he shone nearly as brightly as moi!"

Tokoyami stumbled as if struck and Dark Shadow burst into shadowy tears. It was only thanks to Sero catching him that he didn't fall to the floor. In the background Shoji and Jirou nodded in sympathy.

" **True! Both Young Tokoyami and Tsuyu showed a dedication to their role. It should also be noted that Tokoyami displayed excellent reflexes and a tactical mind when utilising his Quirk."** All Might said, ending with a thumbs up to the recovering Tokoyami.

" **Now will the Villain team of Ochako and Bakugou please head to building three and the Hero team of Koda and Todoroki head to the designated waiting area."** All Might announced.

Once the teams were in their place and the timer until the Hero team could start was set the class was treated to the most awkward ten minutes of their life. Koda was too nervous to speak and Todoroki was apparently content to not say a word so they sat there in an uncomfortable silence.

With the Villain team things weren't much better, honestly they were worse depending on who you ask. Ochako would attempt to start a conversation or talk about a plan and Bakugou would rudely shut it down. That the Villain team even set their bomb up was a miracle.

The whole class was relieved when All Might announced the start of the battle. And that relief quickly turned to shock when Todoroki froze the whole building as soon as he reached the door. To the class the building froze in the blink of an eye.

With that Todoroki walked through the building quickly checking each room he passed. He soon came upon the two frozen villains and their bomb. Bakugou glared at Todoroki as he passed but couldn't move, or even activate his Quirk, to stop him.

Ochako stood frozen in place, straining to do anything but she was also helpless. Straining her arms as much as she could, even trying to use her Quirk, did little to free her. The ice barely began to crack when Todoroki touched the bomb.

" **The Hero Team wins!"** All Might's voice was heard saying, from the other buildings since Building Three's speakers were frozen over.

Todoroki turned and without speaking thawed out the Villain team. Bakugou seemed ready to attack him right then and there but managed to restrain himself. With a huff he just turned and marched out.

"G-good game! I really didn't see that coming." Ochako said with a bit of forced cheer.

"Thank you." Todoroki replied.

Once they all got back Todoroki was declared the MVP and the next team was sent out. No one really knew what to say to after watching that match.

The next match was Iida and Aoyama versus Yaoyorozu. This time the wait was far less awkward, Yaoyorozu spent the time setting up traps around the building. Her ability to create anything made her nearly unstoppable given time to plan, and she knew it.

Iida and Aoyama spent the time planning, sorta. "Does this cape not bring out my sparkle?" Aoyama asked, though he was talking to Iida he was staring right at the camera.

"Yes, you are very bright!" Iida responded seriously. "How should we search the building? We could split up but doing so we would lose the numbers advantage."

"Together we'll shine much brighter! Your armour is nearly as fantastique as my own!" Aoyama sadi with a flourish, still staring directly at the camera.

"Thank you, a costume should be inspiring!" Iida replied. "If we are to stay together then I shall take the lead. Your Quirk allows you to be effective at a distance, correct?"

"Yes, my Naval Laser is tres efficace! I shall follow you, and together we shall defeat any foe." Aoyama exclaimed.

 **Line Break**

"I really like Aoyama." Izuku said, everyone else was silent as they marvelled at Aoyama's ability to stare directly at which ever camera they looked through.

"I know! I love the energy, the posing, the odd sparkles! He's like a JoJo character." Mina added happily.

"I don't know, he seems weird to me." Kaminari said, getting several nods of agreement.

"Though the JoJo thing is true." Jirou said. "Maybe you and him are more alike than we thought, huh Tokoyami?"

"This betrayal shall be avenged." Tokoyami said as he once more stumbled and fell to his knees.

Further banter was interrupted by All Might announcing, " **Hero Team, you may enter the building!"**

The Hero Team moved quickly, entering the building from the ground floor. Iida led Aoyama through the empty first floor at a steady pace. The second floor was equally empty and so was the first.

"Perhaps she has hidden herself on the fifth floor." Iida guessed. "Maybe hoping to give us as little time to fight her as possible. A devious plot, but it won't work on us!"

With that said Iida upped the pace, power walking towards the stairs. Once on the fourth floor Iida nearly tripped on a trip wire, luckily he caught himself at the last moment. "I see instead our adversary planned on us lowering our guard!" Iida commented as he stepped over the trip wire.

As soon as his foot touched the ground he heard a click, he had stepped on a pressure plate! A net came flying forward and Iida only just managed to avoid it but Aoyama wasn't so lucky. Iida didn't have time to help his teammate though because his jump to the side activated another trap that he had to jump to avoid, using the engines in his legs to propel him away from another net.

When no other trap was activated Iida looked back towards Aoyama who was double netted against the wall. "Do not worry, I shall free you from the net and we can continue now that the traps have all went off." Iida said to comfort his distressed teammate.

Reaching Aoyama Iida began to pull on the ropes which activated another trap that had been armed by the ropes landing where they had. This trap didn't launch nets though, instead it released gas into the hallway. Before Iida could react he found himself falling unconscious.

" **Uh, Villain Team wins!"** All Might announced, clearly as shocked as the class.

"That was terrifying, like she knew how he would dodge and everything!" Hagakure yelled.

"Dude that was so manly!" Kirishima yelled.

"That was cool." Jirou said in awe.

The whole class was talking about Yaoyorozu's traps until her and the Hero Team, who she woke up after being declared the winner, arrived back to the observation room. " **Nicely done! Now who wants to say their pick for MVP?"** All Might asked, once again getting several raised hands. " **Alright, young Ashido."**

"It has to be Yaomomo! She set up some crazy complicated traps and even hid the bomb incase they got through them! That's all kinds of smart." Mina said excitedly. "Plus the whole filling a floor with knockout gas is scary, so villainous!"

" **I agree! Young Yaoyorozu showed excellent planning skills and a mastery of her Quirk."** All Might agreed. " **Now it is time for our final match of the day! Will the Villain Team of Kaminari and Shoji please head to building five and will the Hero Team of Kirishima and Jiro head to the designated waiting area."**

 **Line Break**

"So I guess before we make any plans we should know each others Quirk, huh?" Kirishima asked once him and Jirou were in the waiting room.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Jirou agreed. "My Quirk is Earphone Jack, I can plug these jacks into almost anything and chanel the sound of my heart beat into it. They also let me hear extremely well, sorta like sonar." Jirou extended her ear jacks to showcase them, though she refrained from plugging them into anything since there seemed to be only one waiting room.

"Cool!" Kirishima said enthusiastically, his whole demeanor contrasting with Jirou's more laid back attitude. "Alright so my Quirk isn't all that flashy, but it's called Hardening. It let's me harden my skin, like this." He demonstrates by hardening his arm, which takes on the appearance of jagged rocks.

"Ok, so I guess you're a close range fighter and I am a medium range fighter so how about I listen for their location and once we have that you take the lead and I'll support you from the back?" Jirou suggested.

"Sounds good! I am pumped, getting to really test myself! It's just so manly!" Kirishima yelled.

"Right." Jirou drawled out.

 **With the Heroes**

"Ok, so what should we do?" Kaminari asked, looking up at the much taller form of Shoji. "I suggest we just wait for them to come in the room then BAM! I zap them. What'da say?" Kaminari seemed quite proud of that plan.

Shoji formed one of his hands into a mouth before replying, "That might work, can you control your electricity enough to avoid hitting me?"

"Not really, it's either a wild all out attack or I have to be touching the person to shock them." Kaminari admitted.

"Maybe that's not too big of a problem." Shoji said from his arm mouth. "I hide behind the bomb, then after your attack I can come out and finish anyone left. I'll listen as they approach then let you know when their almost here, that way we'll be ready for them."

"Alright! That sounds like a plan." Kaminari cheered.

With the planning done Shoji changed his hand back from a mouth to a hand. Taking the hint Kaminari began pumping himself up for the battle, by thinking of his victory speech.

Soon enough it was time to begin and the Hero team entered the building. Jiro was able to use her enhanced hearing to pinpoint the Villain teams location and Shoji was able to use his to track the Heroes as they progressed through the building.

It wasn't long before the Heroes made it to the third floor where the Villain Team were hiding. As they approached the door Jiro warned Kirishima, "Watch out they know we're here, it seems Shoji has some way of tracking us."

"Ok, then no use doing this the quiet way!" Kirishima happily responded. Quickly hardening his body Kirishima crashed through the door with a loud battle cry. Moments after he went in Kaminari launched his attack.

"Indiscriminate Shock 1.3 Million Volts!" Kaminari yelled as he launched his attack.

.

The room was filled with light as electricity arced throughout the confined area. Kirishima was hit full on, only able to grit his teeth through the pain. Soon the light died down and the electricity faded, leaving Kaminari standing in the center of the room with a goofy look on his face and his thumbs up.

Kirishima tried to force his body to move but it wouldn't respond, his hardened form protecting him just enough to not pass out. Still recovering Kirishima was in no condition to protect himself as Shoji jumped out from behind the fake bomb in the corner of the room, capture tape in hand.

Shoji shot forward, his dupli-arms forming makeshift wings to speed himself up. In the blink of an eye Kirishima was wrapped in capture tape. In that same moment Jiro entered the room and launched her jacks at Shoji, who was unable to avoid the tiny projectiles.

Amping her Quirk to full power Jiro stabbed the jacks into one of Shoji's arms and let the sound blast into him. Shoji began to quiver as the sound traveled through him, the intensity enough to bring him to his knees.

For Shoji it felt like he was going to shake apart. He tried to stand but the rattling of his bones stopped him and the massive headache that had already formed wasn't helping. With no other option than to lay there in pain he surrendered.

" **And the Hero team wins!"** All Might announced once it became clear Shoji had in fact surrendered.

The two teams made their way back to the observation slowly. Kirishima was mostly back to full health and was able to walk on his own but the same could not be said for the Villain team. Kaminari had to be corrald towards the room and Shoji was still reeling from Jiro's attack.

When they finally arrived All Might declared Jiro the MVP for her scouting skills, the caution she showed, and her ability to quickly subdue an adversary. With that said All Might dismissed class, after asking Jiro and Kirishima to escort the Villain team to Recovery Girl, then he left so quickly it was almost as if he teleported.

"This class is by far my favorite!" Yelled Mina as she and Izuku were leaving the observation room.


	7. Chapter 7: USJ Part 1

**Hello and welcome to chapter seven of The Mighty Izuku! This chapter is the start of the USJ! Before the chapter begins I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story! It is a big motivator to write and it makes my day.**

 **One thing I'd like to address is I've been getting a lot of reviews about the first couple of chapters and how they aren't as good as the later chapters. Quite frankly I agree, I've been planning on doing some more serious rewrites to the first few chapters once the USJ arc is done. I sort of rushed through them because I really wanted to get to the later parts and that's just not fair to those chapter or to you readers. So don't hesitate to leave critique, I want to improve as a writer and those critiques help.**

 **Now without further ado here is chapter 7!**

With the Battle Trials over and All Might gone the students were left to get changed and head home alone. The way to the locker room was filled with excited retellings of the fights. Not to mention complements to each others' performances.

Izuku talked amongst his peers. Something he still amazed he could do. It really was more fun interacting with others when that interaction included something other than being insulted.

Once changed Izuku met up with Mina, who was standing around with two other students. "There you are Midori!" Mina yelled, waving her arms in the air and jumping to get his attention. They were in a mostly empty hallway.

"Hey, sorry for taking so long." Izuku said as he walked up to the group. "The armour was harder to get out of than expected."

"No problem my super strong, alien love interest!" Mina said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Let me introduce you to these guys!" With a dramatic swing of her arms Mina began pointing out the students she was with. "This here is my horn buddy Kirishima." Kirishima was a tall, well muscled redhead with pointed teeth and a friendly smile. "And this is my new friend Toru!" Toru was well invisible so all Izuku could see was her clothes.

"Nice to meet you both, my name is Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said with a bow.

"Yo dude it's nice to meet you too!" Kirishima said loudly. "Your match was totally manly bro!"

"Yeah! You both really stood out in your match." Toru added.

"Thank you both. Your matches were amazing too!" Izuku said back with a slight blush.

With introductions done the group began to make their way out of the building. Their discussion as they walked centered around getting to know one another since only Mina knew anyone in the group for longer than a day. Izuku learned a good deal about his new friends on the way to the train station. Like the fact Toru liked to arcades and was quite competitive, especially with DDR*. Or that Kirishima spent most of his time working out and when not doing that he liked to watch action movies.

Of course it wasn't just Kirishima and Toru sharing with the group. Mina talked about her interest in old horror movies. Alien being her favorite. She also admitted to being trained in dancing. That surprised everyone.

Even Izuku shared some of his hobbies before they reached the train station. He mostly talked about his love of preQuirk stuff, especially movies. His hero watching hobby he didn't talk about as much. It was kinda embarrassing.

Soon enough the group of newly made friends had lived in different areas. Except Mina and Kirishima who lived close to one another. This left Izuku by himself on the train ride home.

 **Line Break**

The next day found Izuku outside the gates of U.A. being swarmed by reporters. They were all loudly asking what All Might was like as a teacher. They were very pushy. Well within his personal space.

Despite his many strides in becoming more sociable Izuku froze up. He had no idea how to handle being crowded. So he just stood there nervously gripping Mjolnir in a death grip.

Luckily for him Iida arrived not long after Izuku had. Iida began talking to the reporters in his stern robot voice. This allowed Izuku to slip past without notice. Though sadly for the rest of the students trying to get through the reporters quickly grew bored of Iida's answers. His answers having little to nothing to actually do with All Might.

Eventually Eraserhead did come out and he told the reporters off. It didn't get them to leave but it allowed the students to get through. As the last of the students had passed one of the reporters tried to rush through the gate tripping the perimeter defense system. The gate slammed shut, knocking the reporter on their but, as a wall was raised all around the school campus.

Thanks to the delay caused by the reporters Izuku was one of the first students to arrive. The only others currently in class were Yaoyoruzo, who was sat in the front row nearest the door. She seemed to radiate a prim and proper vibe despite doing nothing but sitting at her desk. Tokoyami who was leaning against the back wall seemingly contemplating something. And finally there was Todoroki who sat in the back corner looking out the window. He was just sorta staring off into the distance.

Izuku nodded in greeting to the others before making his way to his seat. Or at least that was his plan. Before he made it to his seat Mina slammed open the door looking out of breath.

"Traitor!" Mina yelled, pointing at Izuku accusingly. "You left me to the vultures!" With that Mina puffed out her cheeks and glared at Izuku. Thankfully the glare had no heat.

"It was everyone for themselves." Izuku said after a moment. "Your sacrifice was was greatly appreciated." Izuku really hoped he read the situation right. Friendly human to human interaction wasn't his strong suit.

"This will have consequences!" Mina fired back, stomping to add emphasis. It was all sorts of dramatic.

The drama was ruined by a herd of students, freshly freed from the journalists deadly grasps, entering the room. Most were too eager to get to their seat to care that they just ruined Mina's dramatic posing. But not all! Some people could appreciate the art of being dramatic.

With the moment ruined Mina's shoulders slumped and she trudged her way to her desk. "You win this round universe."

Izuku also found his way to his desk. As he sat down a more tired than normal looking Aizawa arrived. "Good, you're all in your seats."

"I watched over the footage from your battle trails. I want a review on how you think you did along with what you could have done differently, it'll be due next monday. It must be at least three pages, double spaced with one inch margins." Aizawa said once he was at his desk. His tired eyes surveyed the now groaning students before he spoke again. "That being said today you all will need to pick a class president."

"That's a normal school thing!" Some of the students cheered. Though that was mostly drowned out by other students yelling to be picked.

"I don't care how you decide just have it done by first period. And don't wake me up." Aizawa said with absolutely no enthusiasm in his voice. Then he crawled into his sleeping bag and presumably went to sleep.

The class descended into anarchy almost immediately. People were yelling over each other with random pitches thrown out for why so and so should be picked as class president. It was madness.

"Silence!" Iida yelled, standing up from his desk. "We can not simply speak over each other to decide. No! We should decide democratically with a vote."

The room went quiet, Iida had a very loud voice. The class seemed to think about what he'd said.

"How could we vote for people we've only known for two days? Everyone would just vote for themselves." Came the calm voice of Asui, the frog like girl.

"Yes so whoever manages to get the most votes will be someone who has already shown leadership qualities." Iida answered back.

It seemed most of the class agreed and so they voted. Izuku was tempted to vote for himself but ultimately thought that seemed selfish. He considered voting for Yaoyoruzo since she was clearly intelligent and good at making plans. But then Izuku went with Mina. She was charismatic and good at reading people. Those qualities seemed ideal for a class president.

Once all the votes were collected by Iida he tallied them up on the board. He tallied them because Aizawa was still asleep. Once the tally was complete Yaoyoruzo was found to be the winner with four votes. Mina came in second with three making her the vice president. Everyone else had either one or zero votes. Surprisingly Izuku had gotten a vote.

With the decision made Yaoyoruzo woke up Aizawa, a task no one else wanted. The teacher woke up with a sigh, "So you've picked then?"

Yaoyoruzo nodded and said, "Yes sir, I was voted president and Ashido vice president."

Homeroom was over soon after that and the day progressed much like a normal school. At least until lunch.

At lunch Izuku sat at a table with Mina, Tour, Kirishima, Jiro, and Yaoyoruzo. Yaoyoruzo, or Yaomomo as Mina immediately took to calling her, was there to talk with Mina about their new responsibilities. It wasn't going well on that end.

"I'm kinda hype! Who even voted for me though?" Mina asked, bouncing in place.

"I voted for you, you are the manliest person in class no doubt!" Kirishima cheered also bouncing in place. Those two had too much energy.

"I also voted for you." Izuku admitted. "I remembered how well you predicted Ojiro and Sato's decisions in class and thought that those people skills would be perfect for the job."

"Oh you guys!" Mina squealed. "Now I kinda feel bad about voting for myself. I didn't really think too hard about it either."

"No need to feel bad about it." Izuku said. "I think most everyone voted for themselves."

"I must admit that I too voted for myself." Yaomomo sadi dabbing her mouth with a napkin. "And like you I too am surprised I got so many votes."

As she said that the rest of the table remembered her reaction to getting voted in. Her whole face lit up both from surprise and obvious glee and she had radiated an aura of sparkly joy. It was adorable.

"Well, I voted for you." Jiro said with a faint blush on her cheeks. " You won your trial on your own and are scary smart. You seem pretty hardcore."

Hearing that Yaomomo looked really happy. "Thank you, I'll try to live up to your expectations."

Watching the interaction between the two brought a gleam to Mina's eye. Someone had a crush and so it was her job to help romance bloom! For some reason Jiro felt a chill go down her spine.

Sadly the conversation and plans matchmaking were brought to a sudden halt when a loud siren began to blare. "Emergency Alert Level 3. Emergency Alert Level 3." Came an automated voice over the speakers.

"What is that?" Izuku shouted.

"A passing second year student heard the question and answered. "That means someone has broken through the Perimeter Barrier! That's never happened before."

The students in the lunchroom rapidly became a mob trying to rush out. Izuku and his group were pulled into the mob and pushed along with it as it moved. Soon they were seperated and Izuku found himself being crushed against the wall only ten feet from the door into the hallway.

With a great heave Izuku pushed himself away from the wall and stood firm. This was getting ridiculous, people were probably getting hurt in the panic. Deciding to put a stop to it as best he could Izuku jumped into the air, willing it to gather around his feet to keep him standing above the heads of the mob. He hadn't perfected the technique yet so he stumbled a bit but it worked.

Raising Mjolnir Izuku let loose a blast of thunder! The noise shook the windows around the building and left a ringing in the ears of nearby students. But it worked. Channeling his inner reserves of courage Izuku bellowed " **Stop this foolishness! You are U.A. Students so act like it. Now help your fellows off the ground and calmly leave!"** His voice had been filled with the strength of lightning and thunder and the student's were compelled to obey.

Izuku let himself fall to the ground as the students parted for him. Without the madness of the mob Izuku was able to find Mina and the others. Poor Toru had been unnoticed by the frightened Students and had gotten roughed up a little because of it.

 **Line Break**

The day soon returned to normal and it was revealed that it had been the reporters breaking in that triggered the alarm, not villains. And thanks to Recovery Girl, no one was hurt too badly by the end of the day. So the day ended and a new one began.

The press was absent at the gate the next morning, having been chased off by U.A. staff after the break in. Home room was missing any of its usual tension since Aizawa slept through it. And the regular classes were unremarkable.

As was becoming the norm Intro to Heroics broke the normalcy of the day. Instead of All Might their teacher was Aizawa, that was unusual enough. That he then announced they were going on a field trip sent the class into a frenzy.

Once they settled down and changed into their costumes class 1A found themselves on a bus being driven by Aizawa to an unknown location.

Izuku was sitting next to Mina and behind Kirishima and Toru near the back of the bus. Mina and Toru were having a heated discussion with Kirishima. They were firm believers in the wonders of neon while Kirishima passionately argued the superiority of more earthy tones. So far Izuku had contributed all one sentence in favor of green. Luckily someone came and freed him from his friends weirdness.

"Hello, my name is Tsuyu Asui. I tend to say what's on my mind." Greeted the frog like girl known as Tsuyu. She was sitting across the isle from Izuku.

"Nice to meet you Asui. My name's Izuku Midoriya." Izuku greeted back.

"Please, call me Tsu." Asui, or Tsu, said before placing her index finger near her mouth. "Your Quirk is kinda similar to All Might's."

"I don't think there too similar but I appreciate you saying so." Izuku said fighting down a small blush. That was a pretty big compliment after all.

Kirishima overheard Tsu's observation and decided to add his thoughts, defending the honor of rusted red could wait. "I can kinda see it! You are crazy strong and stuff."

"Yeah, it's a super flashy Quirk! I'm kinda jealous." Toru added.

"Bro I get that! He's got, like, my Quirk and twenty others, it's almost unfair." Came the voice of Kaminari from two seats back, in the very back of the bus.

"T-that's not true at all! You use electricity and can even tap into radio waves. I can only summon lightning." Izuku quickly said, flailing his arms around nervously.

"Both of you have super flashy Quirks. That's great for being a Hero! All I got is Hardening and that's way too plain." Kirishima said, ending in a more subdued voice.

"My Naval Laser is both flashy and powerful! Perfecto for heroics, no?" Aoyama cheered as sparkles formed around his body.

"Of course if we're talkin' about people with pro level Quirks I think Todoroki and Yaoyoruzu take the cake. They were super scary during their battles." Said Sero who was sitting next to Kaminari.

It was at this point Izuku realized the whole bus was now listening to their conversation.

"True, I could definitely see Momo rising quickly in popularity." Tsu said while looking towards the now blushing Momo. "She's got a real cheerful, upbeat energy to her that everyone can't help but like."

"For sure. Not to mention those traps were genius." Jiro said from her place in the middle of the bus by Tokoyami.

"T-thank you both." Momo said as she fought to keep her composure despite the blush trying to take over her face. She had never had the chance to interact with peers and when she did they tended to focus on her family or looks. This felt a lot more natural. "You were both very impressive during your trials. I have no doubt you'll both make wonderful heroes."

Jiro most certainly didn't blush. Nope. You can't prove anything.

Tsu did blush. She wouldn't deny blushing when a cute girl compliments her.

"Alright we're here." Aizawa yelled from the driver's seat. He was annoyed. Couldn't these kids stumble into a highschool romance somewhere else? Or at least not in his class?

The students quickly filed out of the bus. Sadly for Iida class 1A left the bus as disorganized as they entered it. Which is to say very disorganized.

Aizawa corralled the students into a semi-organized line before leading them into a large domed building. The outside of the building was huge. Like massive.

The doors into the building were also huge and made of metal. Despite their size they glided open silently when the class approached.

And boy did the inside take their breath away! It was massive and open, letting them see nearly the whole building. They were standing on a raised entrance that lead down a stairway to a central clearing. Around the clearing were paths leading to various disasters, for lack of a better term. All around the building there were simulated natural disasters, U.A. really goes all out.

"Welcome to my rescue training facility, I call it the Unforeseen Situation Joint or USJ!" Came a soft spoken voice from the stairs leading down to the central plaza. The voice belonged to Thirteen, who was wearing their hero costume. Thirteen wore a large astronaut suit designed to help chanel their Quirk, Blackhole.

"Oh my god it's Thirteen! They're my favorite hero!" Ochako cheered while jumping in place. There were practically stars in her eyes.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad you could make it today." Thirteen said as they finished walking up the stairs and stood in front of the students.

Aizawa walked up to the rescue hero and had a quick whispered conversation. With a nod Thirteen stepped forward and addressed the students. " Before we begin I'd like to say one thing. Wait no two, or actually three." Thirteen paused a moment while holding up three fingers.

"Ok, so I'd like to talk to you about some important things. No need for exact numbers. As you all may know my Quirk is called Blackhole. It destroys any matter sucked into it. It is perfect for a rescue Quirk, able to clear rubble in moments."

Thirteen paused for a moment allowing the students to discuss amongst themselves how their own Quirks could be used to rescue people. Then Thirteen continued, "It's also easily able to kill if I'm not careful." That brought the whispers to a halt. "Always remember that. It's not just about beating villains and flashy moves, at the end of the day Heroes are there to rescue others."

"During Aizawa's test you learned how to use your Quirk, in All Might's you learned how to fight with it, and now in mine you'll learn how to use your Quirk to help others! Thank you for listening." Thirteen ended with a slight bow.

Some of the students, Ochako, clapped.

Before anything else could happen a purple mist appeared in the central plaza. From the mist a hand wearing a white glove shot out, grasping at the air. Then the mist expanded.

From the mist stepped several people. First was the man whose hand had first reached out from the mist. He was lanky with blue hair. He wore all black and had gloved hands, disembodied hands holding onto him. There was one on each bicep, shoulder, and one of his face.

The second person was more of a monster. It was as tall as All Might and just a buff. It had dark purple skin, a golden beak, and eyes that bulged out of its head. But the most frightening thing was it's exposed brain and thousand yard stare.

The final person was seemingly made of the purple mist that brought the others. It stood beside the hand man as they surveyed the building.

Both Thirteen and Aizawa reacted to the sudden arrival by placing themselves in between the students and the villains. Aizawa lowered his goggles and readied his scarf before addressing Thirteen. "Get the students out of here! I'll hold them off. Kaminari you try and contact the school."

"I-I can't it's jammed!" Kaminari yelled as he tried adjusting his headpiece to no avail.

"Right, let's go students." Thirteen said as they began backing up towards the students. Keeping their eyes on the villains as more and more began to appear through the mist until the central plaza was filled with a mob of villains.

"But sensei, you're fighting style is geared towards short one-on-one fights. Let us help!" Izuku shouted, pushing himself to the front of the crowd of students.

"You all are still students, only a week into your first year. There's no way I'd let you fight real villains, now hurry up and go." Aizawa said as he crouched and prepared to jump. "Besides you can't be a Pro if you're a one trick pony." With that he launched himself forward.

Aizawa arrived so quickly to the central plaza that it was as though he jumped completely past the stairs. Despite the massive amount of villains Aizawa didn't hesitate to charge the mob head first. Cancelling Quirk after Quirk and delivering devastating attack after attack.

Thirteen began leading the students back towards the door in a hurry. Before they made it halfway a swirl of purple mist appeared in front of them. The mist took the form of a man who proceeded to speak. "Sorry to so rudely appear here without invitation but we are the League of Villains and we are here to kill All Might."

"My name is Kurogiri. May I ask where All Might is, our schedule said he would be here."

"Kids stay back!" Thirteen yelled as they started to uncap their gloves fingers to use their Quirk.

Before Thirteen could both Bakugou and Kirishima charged forward to attack. Kurogiri seemed unbothered by the fact both attacks hit his mist like body. Said purple mist simply expanded and engulfed the two teens.

"I suppose you are hero course students so underestimating you isn't a good idea." Kurogiri hummed to himself before expanding his mist even further out.

Most of the students were quickly wrapped in the mist. Only those closest to Thirteen were saved thanks to Thirteen's Quirk. Those that weren't disappeared from the entrance and where scattered around the USJ.

 **Line Break**

Izuku found himself suddenly falling towards a large body of water. The disorientating feeling of teleporting combined with the sudden fall meant he didn't have time to use Mjolnir to fly before he crashed into the artificial lake. Once in the water Izuku's armor caused problems as it quickly dragged him down to the depths of the lake.

Izuku could make out the forms of several people in the water. Presumably villains with water based Quirks. One such villain with a shark Quirk noticed him.

The villain began a headlong charge towards Izuku, intent on chomping him in half. Before the villain could reach Izuku a green blur slammed into their side. That blur turned out to be Tsu.

Izuku realized it was Tsu when a long tongue wrapped around his waist and pulled him out of the water. Thanks to Tsu prowess in water they quickly managed to reach a sinking ship that was in the center of the lake. Well it was a fake sinking ship, luckily it was currently not sinking.

"Thank you Tsu." Izuku wheezed out in between coughing fits. He might have swallowed a fish. Were there fish in the lake?

"Of course." Tsu said in her mostly deadpan voice. It wasn't that she was calm because she wasn't, that's just how her voice sounded.

Neither Izuku nor Tsu knew what to do next. They were surrounded by villains, their classmates were in danger, and it was very likely that no help was coming. Before panic could really start to set in a harpoon made of bone struck Izuku in the side. That harpoon crumpled against Izuku's skin.

The harpoon did shake Izuku out of his thoughts though. It reminded him not only how powerful he was but how much danger everyone else was in. He straightened his shoulders and tightened his grip on Mjolnir. "We can't stay here, we need to get back with the others and figure out what to do."

"We need to get off this boat first, ribbit." Tsu said.

"I think I have a plan." Izuku said looking into Tsu's eyes. "They don't know our Quirks, I doubt they know the first thing about us. So let's use that to our advantage! But I'm going to need you to trust me. When I say 'now' jump up to me, ok?"

Tsu nodded and so Izuku began to spin Mjolnir. Slowly he rose into the air, as he rose the villains began to launch attack after attack at him. It had little effect.

Outside the USJ building dark clouds began to gather. Thunder crashed overhead and once Izuku yelled, "Now!" A massive bolt of lightning tour through the sky illuminating the surrounding city like like the sun. As the bolt fell Tsu jumped with all the power in her frog like legs.

The lightning tour through the domed roof and slammed into Mjolnir. As it connected with the hammer brought the mighty weapon down in a mighty arc. Lightning flew from the hammer and struck the water. The water became alive with the undiluted power of the sky. Soon none of the villains remained awake.

In the end only Izuku and Tsu remained. The both of them hovering in the air above the now silent water.

Watching the water the two felt safe in assuming the villains were all out. So Izuku began to fly them to the central plaza. He chose the plaza because he could see Aizawa pinned to the ground by the monster with the exposed brain.

It only took a second for Izuku to arrive and throw Mjolnir at the creature forcing his teacher to the ground. The impact knocked the creature away from Aizawa

"What?!" The villain covered in hands yelled. He began scratching his neck as he searched for the person who attacked his Nomu. He quickly found Izuku, who was hovering in the air alone. "A student? I guess Nomu will get a warm up before All Might shows up. In fact this might be the perfect way to damage his pride before he even shows up. Nomu kill him." The command was said in the same casual way one might use to order fast food.

Izuku didn't have time to react before the Nomu barreled into him. It had speed like All Might's and it's punch was strong like All Might's. So strong it knocked Izuku out of the air and into the concrete. He didn't stop there sadly, no the force of the punch caused him to plow a line through the ground.

As the creature charged forward Izuku called Mjolnir. The hammer sped it's way to it's wielder far faster than the Nomu could move and so Mjolnir slammed into the creatures back. The Nomu was knocked down as Mjolnir continued moving.

This allowed Izuku to grab hold of Mjolnir and pull himself out of the trench of concrete. As the Nomu got up to continue it's charge Izuku met it with a strike from his hammer. It had no effect. At all.

"That won't work. Nomu is genetically engineered to match All Might at one hundred percent! You've got no chance kid." The hand villain shouted manically.

Izuku didn't have time to respond as he began taking punch after punch from the Nomu. The beast's punches hurt but they were nothing compared to Bakugou's 'games' pre-Mjolnir so Izuku endured. He couldn't counter Nomu's speed but he could endure.

The Nomu suddenly drew itself back for a powerful attack and in that moment Izuku acted. Izuku launched Mjolnir forward. The hammer sailed past the side of the Nomu. Instead it was heading straight for Handy.

Handy wouldn't have been able to move in time thanks to Mjolnir's speed but the Nomu appeared in front of him. Once again Mjolnir slammed into the creature and pushed it back. Not as far as before though.

Izuku summoned Mjolnir back and launched it once more at Handy. This tactic worked as the Nomu was forced to stay and defend it's master. But then Handy made his own move.

Handy charged from behind Nomu right as Izuku threw Mjolnir. Izuku tried to summon Mjolnir back or change it's trajectory but the villain got there first. His hand stretched out as he grabbed Izuku's arm.

Pain. Immediately pain overloaded everything else in Izuku's mind. His arm was beginning to decay away. Layer by layer.

It was pure will that allowed Izuku to raise his right hand and punch the villain. He punched him hard. Really hard.

The villain actually flew back several feet. Most likely with a broken jaw. The hand on his face flew farther off into the distance having taken the majority of the blow. Undoubtedly saving him from worse injuries. The hand villain attempted to say something, reaching out towards the disembodied hand as it flew away but his jaw wouldn't comply.

Izuku's attack on the hand villain seemed to send the Nomu into a berserker like rage. It charged Izuku and began raining blow after blow down on Izuku. As the rain of fist continued with Izuku unable to concentrate enough to summon Mjolnir the Nomu finally drew blood.


End file.
